


Intoxicating

by debbie_sherlockfan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff and Smut, Greg Lestrade is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Greg Lestrade, it literally gets steamy, these two can't take their hands off each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbie_sherlockfan/pseuds/debbie_sherlockfan
Summary: Mycroft and Greg indulge on a very steamy evening.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Kudos: 52





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut outside of roleplays, so sorry if it's awkward and a bit short!  
> This is also a gift for Lauren, because she requested that they got steamy at some point, so I took it quite literally! <3

It was all too quick, hands all over each other, clothes dropped on the floor, completely discarded and forgotten. The kisses were intoxicating, and as they walked up the stairs to the bedroom, they realised they were both absolutely lost.  
Panting heavily, they both reached Mycroft’s room, blushing heavily as their naked bodies crashed against the silky covers on the bed. Kissing more, like their lives depended on kissing each other. The air grew hotter, and Mycroft slipped under Greg, silent pleas leaving his lips like whines.  
Greg quickly took off the other man’s black pants, leaving him totally naked, the pink blush spreading across his freckled shoulders, and down to his chest. There were miles and miles of pale skin for Greg to kiss, and he did it, worshiping his body, like nothing else existed outside of their little bubble.  
The silence broke because of a low cry, Mycroft gripping Greg’s salt and pepper hair and yanking him up into a heated kiss, straddling his waist as he ran his hands down, whining and grinding against him.  
Their eyes were full of lust and desire as he took off his underwear, smirking widely, freeing his hardening member.  
“Fuck… You’re so beautiful…” Greg breathed out, starting to kiss down his chest, letting out low moans as he marked all over him “Mine… All mine” Mycroft could do nothing but submit to him, the pleasure taking over his body, those words sending him over the edge.  
Then there it was, two bodies becoming one, the air only growing hotter and heavier as they moved together. They came together, Greg filling him up, and Mycroft spilling over his chest.  
He slumped besides his boyfriend, smiling widely “Shower?” he whispered.  
“Only if we have some shower sex” he mumbled weakly, out of breath.  
Greg flashed him a wide smirk, pulling him up from the bed and dragging him to the bathroom, the wicked expression not leaving his face. The ‘Ice man’ could do nothing but follow him, giggling softly as he was pinned to the shower wall.  
“I think you’ll like this a lot better, dear” he whispered before sinking to his knees, starting to kiss his thighs “I could spend ages kissing those miles of legs…” he moaned, leaving a very soft mark on his inner thigh. Mycroft moaned loudly, the sounds filling the steamy room. He was then taken by surprise when he felt Greg’s warm lips around him, one finger filling him up. Then the moans only grew louder, and he yelled when he came. The man pulled out, swallowing it all and taking his finger out “I think now we deserve an actual shower, hm?” he hummed.  
After fifteen minutes of showering and snogging, they got out and quickly got dry, still very much hungry for each other. They jumped on the bed, unable to take their hands off each other. “G-Greg…” Mycroft panted “I… I’m hungry…” he mumbled.  
That was when Greg burst into laughter, falling onto the bed “You are adorable!” he told, flashing him a small smile “I’ll bring some tea up, how about that?” he whispered.  
The other man nodded and got up from the bed.  
When he was back, Greg saw his boyfriend, laying on the bed with nothing but underwear and one of his own old graphic shirts. He couldn’t stop think about how beautiful he was, his damp hair drying and turning into the most beautiful auburn curls, the dim light making his pale skin look even paler, and the freckles that scattered around his entire body.  
“I could spend an entire day kissing those freckles” He whispered, laying on the bed “And I will only do it if you put that bloody phone down” he chuckled.  
He, of course, put his phone down and turned his attention to Greg, who had come back with a tray with fruits, some cake, and tea. They fed each other the food until they started feeling more and more tired, eventually ending up tangled on each other arms, the tray completely forgotten, practically thrown on the floor, if not for Mycroft’s protest of “It will break, Gregory, and it is antique!”, which made the two start laughing.  
They didn’t wake up until the first rays of sun started coming through the window, waking them both up. As they got out of the bed and got into their respective armours, they shared a knowing look, already aware that it would all happen again.


End file.
